wrathofkingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hadross
"The Hadrossian Ambassador categorically denies establishing underwater bases across the whole of the Arikan Sea floor. Yet we know their attacks on Kartoresh maritime forces alone have increased tenfold over the last two years, dragging enemy ships down to the depths despite the lack of a formal declaration of war." - Envoy Harig MEET OOROTH Ooroth stomped along the darkened streets of Fructus City as well as his tentacles would carry him on land. A walk sometimes did him good when he was angry, but this time the words wouldn’t leave his head. ‘No human woman would love a monster such as you.’ Ambassador Jahroon had sneered. And laughed at him too. That puffed-up, blue-skinned, self-important simpleton. Who did he think he was? Sure, he was Hadross’s representative on Frutcus. Sure, Ooroth was captain of his house guard, and therefore his servant. But nobody got sent to Fructus for their health. Jahroon’s hands were no cleaner than Ooroth’s. They’d all been disgraced, in one way or another, and exiled from the depths. Ooroth didn’t long for the sweet, salty sea. Quite the opposite, in fact. But his skin itched when he spent any time ashore. His tentacles itched, his arms itched, even the membranous tissues of his translucent skull itched. Now he was stuck here on this cursed island, charged with protecting an arrogant, bigoted, condescending moron. Read More… HADROSS PLAY STLYE As the most defensive army in the game, Hadross units become stronger both offensively and defensively as the game progresses. With each Deepmen lost, enemy models receive Resonate markers, which makes them easier to kill. Meanwhile the slower yet deadlier Sevridan keep enemy units from fleeing the battlefield. The Hadross specialists enhance the battlefield adding water elements to increase movement. LEADERS HADROSS-DeepmenKaxes.png|Deepmen Kaxes (Rank 1)|link=Deepmen Kaxes HADROSS-FrenzyCharger.png|Frenzy Charger (Rank 1)|link=Frenzy Charger HADROSS-GutterFriar.png|Gutter Friar (Rank 1)|link=Gutter Friar HADROSS-MussellarSergeant.png|Mussellar Sergeant (Rank 1)|link=Mussellar Sergeant HADROSS-PitBoss.png|Pit Boss (Rank 1)|link=Pit Boss HADROSS-GartheGladiator.png|Gar the Gladiator (Rank 2)|link=Gar the Gladiator HADROSS-Torvosh the Bannerman.png|Torvosh the Bannerman (Rank 2)|link=Torvosh the Bannerman HADROSS-OorothofSysorDeep.png|Ooroth of Sysor Deep (Rank 2)|link=Ooroth of Sysor Deep INFANTRY HADROSS-DeepmenGuardian.png|Deepmen Guardian (Rank 1)|link=Deepmen Guardian HADROSS-CarcharianFrenzy.png|Carcharian Frenzy (Rank 2)|link=Carcharian Frenzy HADROSS-DeepmenNephrodus.png|Deepmen Nephrodus (Rank 2)|link=Deepmen Nephrodus HADROSS-PitFighter.png|Pit Fighter (Rank 2)|link=Pit Fighter HADROSS-SevridanGutter.png|Sevridan Gutter (Rank 2)|link=Sevridan Gutter SPECIALISTS HADROSS-CalithReaver.png|Calith Reaver (Rank 1)|link=Calith Reaver HADROSS-DeepCaller.png|Deep Caller (Rank 1)|link=Deep Caller HADROSS-NeriticHorror.png|Neritic Horror (Rank 1)|link=Neritic Horror HADROSS-ShellCracker.png|Shell Cracker (Rank 1)|link=Shell Cracker HADROSS-SyllaSea-WytchofMallegarDepths.png|Sylla Sea-Wytch of Mallegar Depths (Rank 1)|link=Sylla Sea-Wytch of Mallegar Depths HADROSS-VothBarbarianoftheDeep.png|Voth Barbarian of the Deep (Rank 1)|link=Voth Barbarian of the Deep HADROSS-OrsundCavalier.png|Orsund Cavalier (Rank 2)|link=Orsund Cavalier HADROSS-EphramakitheDeepcallerLord.png|Ephramaki the Deepcaller Lord (Rank 2)|link=Ephramaki the Deepcaller Lord HADROSS-Ilva.png|Ilva (Rank 2)|link=Ilva HADROSS-ImmanidKraken.png|Immanid Kraken (Rank 2)|link=Immanid Kraken HADROSS-TheOracleofUlloth.png|The Oracle of Ulloth (Rank 2)|link=The Oracle of Ulloth MEDIA HADROSS-StatCards.png|Stat Cards|link=http://wrathofkings.com/ks/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/HadrossCompiled.pdf Wrath of Kings Hadross Tactics Part 1: Faction Overview - Playlist 1/5 (Published 2 Dec 2015) Lead Developer Michael Shinall speaking about Hadross tactics. Note that all videos are unscripted and done as a casual conversation piece. Playlist Contents: # Faction Overview # The Deepmen # The Sevridan # The Carcharians # Specialists Design Discussion: Hadross Changes (by Design Chats with Michael Shinall)